Chapter 10
Chapter 10:The Hunt Begins After the battle at Hogwarts,the days went by slow for Keegan and Ventus.Hayden went off to Durmstrang Institute for the rest of the school year,Ventus decided to stay at Keegan's house,Keegan's Mom went back to work at the Ministry,and Keegan and Ventus waited for some sort of good news. "Hey,Ventus?" "Yeah."Ventus replied. "Do you think we should of gone to Durmstrang Institute?I mean,it's better than waiting around here.How long have we been waiting for good news now?A month?Two months?"Keegan suggested. "One and a half,actually.And i don't want to go to that school.Its all about Pure-Bloods.If you Half-Blood they look down upon you.Muggle-Borns aren't excepted at Durmstrang and its too high classy for me.Hogwarts was just fine....I miss it."Ventus said.Keegan and Ventus both then looked out a window.They watched as the sun slowly went down.Ventus saw Shadowbolt and Yang fly by.He then started to smile.Keegan looked back at Ventus. "Hehe...I don't get you."Keegan said with a small laugh.Ventus looked back at Keegan. "Lets go outside."Ventus and Keegan walked outside and sat on a bench just outside the door.Ventus stared out at the setting sun.He then got a blank stare.Keegan looked at Ventus,looked back at the sun,and quickly looked back at Ventus.He stared at Ventus eyes.One of them then glowed a faint blue.He rubbed his eyes and looked back again.One of them glowed blue again.Ventus then came back to his mind.He stared up at fountain in Keegan's Mom's Garden. "Someone is coming."Ventus said,his eyes still glued to the fountain.He reached into his jacket and pulled out his wand,gripping it tight.Keegan pulled his wand out as well. "Ca...Can you tell who they are?"Keegan asked,gripping his wand tighter. "Yeah.And they aren't exactly what we would call the friendly type." "What do you mean?"Keegan said. "I think it's time we do the Undectectable Extension Charm again."Ventus said.Ventus and Keegan quickly stood up and ran inside the house.Ventus ran inside a closet and grabbed two backpacks and ran into Keegan's room.He circled a backpack with his wand and casted the charm on it.He then threw it to Keegan. "Pack only the essentials.And a few pairs of clothes."Ventus said.He then casted the charm on his backpack and did the same.Keegan packed two pairs of clothes,an Advanced Potion Making book,his picture of him,Ventus,and his mom,and a stopwatch.Ventus packed two pairs of clothes,a few books,a picture of him,Luna,Lorcan and Lysander and Shadowbolt,a small black bag,a bag filled with empty viles and viles of plant samples,and his black feather.He ran back upstairs. "Shadowbolt!Yang!Come back!"Keegan called.Shadowbolt flew into Keegan's room with Yang on its back.Keegan grabbed Yang and put him in a cgae.Ventus put Shadowbolt in his cage and met up with Keegan. "So where are we going?"Keegan asked. "First we are headed to Luna.I'm not gonna have Yang and Shadowbolt with us while--"Ventus was interrupted by a loud bang on the door that shook the house.They pulled out there wands and stood there.There was another bang on the door.This one was so strong,they almost fell to the ground.Then,a spell crashed the door down.On the other side was at least 10 New Death Eaters. "Hello children.Hehehe..."A New Death Eater said.Keegan and Ventus looked at each other and back at the New Death Eaters. "What do you want?"Ventus asked,his wand aimed at them. "We are here to bring you back to Hogwarts.Hehehe..."A New Death Eater snickered.Ventus and Keegan got a confused look. "What do you mean?You creeps burned it to the ground.There is nothing left.What do you plan on taking us bake to?An empty field?"Keegan responded,sarcastically. "Watch-your-mouth!"A New Death Eater said.Another one quickly grabbed the New Death Eater's shoulder. "Calm down,Renen!Remember,Mistress Carissa stated that we merely bring them to her--" "Mistress Carissa?He...You make it sound like she is a Headmistress."Ventus stated.The New Death Eaters looked at one another and back at them,there metal masks concealing their faces. "Why,that is because she is.She...successfully rebuilt Hogwarts."A New Death Eater said. "Wha...What do you mean?How could she rebuild Hogwarts?How so fast?"Keegan asked. "It's amazing what can be accomplished when the Ministry is on your side.Incase you didn't know,we have control over the Ministry--" "Renen!What are you doing?!They are not supposed to know what this is!"A New Death Eater interrupted.Renen took out his wand,aimed it at the New Death Eater that interrupted him,anf flick his wand,firing a spell sending the Death Eater out the room. "As i was saying...When the Ministry is on your side,you get things done faster.It was quite simple really.All we needed to do was assassinate the current Minister Of Magic." "Kingsley Shacklebolt."Keegan said. "Yes.After Carissa killed him,and let me add it was quite the duel,she then took post as the Mistress Of Magic,therefore giving us control of the Ministry.However...No one knows Shacklebolt is dead.She uses Polyjuice Potion to disguise herself as him.She just recently revealed herself to be the real Mistress Of Magic.And now she wants all the students back at the newly rebuilt Hogwarts.Hehehe...And you two--"Renen started walking towards them with the New Death Eaters following.Keegan and Ventus started backing up. "--are at the top...of...her list.Hehehe..."Renen aimed his wand at them and started to say a curse.Before he could,there was an explosion on the floor above them.The floor concaved on top of Renen.Then,Ventus' brother,Lorcan,walked down the stairs. "Don't even think about touching my brother,Renen."Lorcan said,his eyes glued to the New Death Eaters.He then looked back at Ventus and Keegan. "Ventus...apparate home.We'll deal with these losers."Lorcan said. "Who is 'we'?"Keegan asked.Then,Keegan's Mom,Albert,and the herbology,Mr.Longbottom walked down the stairs. "Leave now,Keegan.Don't worry.We'll be fine.As for these Death Eaters,I'm afraid the same cannot be said to them."Keegan's Mom said,looking at the New Death Eaters.Renen then stood up. "You seem to forget your place,Julie."Renen said,aiming his wand. "And you forget who your superior is,Renen."Lorcan said with a serious stare. "Ventus,what are you waiting for?!Go!"Lorcan said.He then drew his wand and shot a spell at Renen.Renen blocked it and fired another spell.Suddenly a full out battle was going.The Former Ministry against The New Ministry.Lorcan was fighting Renen by himself.Keegan's Mom and Albert were fighting 3 New Death Eaters while Mr.Longbottom was fighting 4 New Death Eaters by himself.Keegan and Ventus stood there,watching the whole battle take place. "Let's go!!"Ventus yelled. "Right!!"Keegan responded.Suddenly the New Death Eater that was knocked out by Renen walked into the room. "Where are you kids going?!"The New Death Eater yelled.Ventus and Keegan looked at him.Keegan waved his hand and Ventus started to apparate. "I-don't-think-so!!!Taboo Wand!"The New Death Eater casted.The spell was fired just beofre they apparated.The spell went with Keegan and Ventus and while they were apparating,the spell hit Ventus' wand. Chapter 11:Departure Keegan and Ventus then apparated into Ventus' house.Luna and Lysander heard the crack of them apparating and ran downstairs to meet them. "Ventus...What are you doing here?Why aren't you guys at Keegan's house?"Lysander asked. "The house was attacked.Ambushed."Keegan said.Lysander looked back at Luna who was shocked from what she heard. "Repeat that,Please."Luna said.Keegan and Ventus looked back at each other and back at Luna and Lysander. "when we were sitting outside,i felt a weird presence.I then knew that somebody was coming.But nobody that was friendly.We then grabbed our backpacks and packed it with a few stuff.As you can see we also we brought Yang and Shadowbolt.Just before we could apparate,New Death Eaters broke down Keegan's House door.They told us that they now have control over the Ministry and have rebuilt Hogwarts and are trying to force us to go back.Lorcan,Mr.Longbottom,Keegan's Mom and Albert then appeared and started fighting them off.Lorcan told me to leave.And so i did."Ventus explained. "Lorcan is fighting?"Lysander said. "Yeah.He was fighting someone named Renen."Ventus said. "Renen?!Of all people,Renen?!" "You know him."Ventus responded. "Renen used to be our best friend.He then got a job at the Ministry as an Auror while i had a post at the Department Of Mysteries and Lorcan at the Invisibility Task Force and Rogue Snatchers Office.He is a New Death Eater now?"Lysander explained. "He is.Also,Ventus.While we were fleeing a New Death Eater casted a spell and it hit your wand.I think it was a 'Taboo Wand' spell.Any other spell would of broken it."Keegan explained. "Really?!...Dang...Then I'll use your wand when we apparate then and only use mine for emergencies."Ventus said. "Got it."Keegan said. "Luna,can we leave Shadowbolt and Yang in your care?"Ventus asked. "Of course.But where are you guys going?"Luna asked.Ventus let out a huge sigh. "I don't know.But i plan on finding out Carissa's plans and why she would rebuild Hogwarts when she intentionally destroyed it."Ventus said.Luna and Lysander looked at each other.Luna then nodded in agreement. "Just be careful."Luna then hugged Ventus.Lysander then joined.When they were done,Ventus walked over to Shadowbolt and let him out of his cage.Keegan did the same to Yang. "Take care of Yang,okay?"Ventus said to Shadowbolt.Shadowbolt cooed.Ventus ran his hand across him and placed him on a stand next to the sleeping Yang.Ventus walked next to Keegan. "Take care,little brother."Lysander said,waving to Ventus. "You too."Ventus said.Ventus grabbed Keegan's hand and closed his eyes.He remembered a forest that he,Lorcan,Lysander,and Luna visited one year.Keegan and Ventus then disapparated,leaving Shadowbolt and Yang.